Stay
by Rosefighter
Summary: Songfic, Onshot. Hakkai and Gojyo need to work out some things. 5x8 and some HakkaixKanaan


Stay

By: Rosefighter

Rating: T

Pairing: HXK and 5x8

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki or the song Stay.

AN: This just bit me in the ass and I decided to write it. DS77 you are not allowed to kill me because I wrote this.

.:Start:.

_I__ been sittin' here staring  
at the clock on the wall  
and I been layin here praying  
praying she won't call  
it's just another call from home  
and you'll get it and be gone  
and I'll be crying  
and I'll be beggin you baby  
beg you not to leave   
but I'll be left here waiting  
with my heart on my sleeve   
oh for the next time we'll be here  
seems like a million years   
and I think I'm dying_

what do I have to do to make you see  
she can't love you like me 

Gojyo watched on despairingly as Hakkai tossed and turned in the bed. Nightmares that always haunted him today seemed even more potent because they where so far away. He'd made a deal with the monk so he could keep an eye on the man. It always cut deep that Kanaan had always haunted Hakkai like this.

When Hakkai jerked awake he could feel Gojyo's eyes on him. The man had always made a point of being with Hakkai on this night. It didn't matter what Hakkai did the nightmares just seemed to plague him more and more. Even though Gojyo pretended to be asleep he knew better.

Suddenly Kanaan's face appeared in his memory. The way she smiled and laughed at him. She had been his sunshine for so long he wondered how he had continued on without her. Even though he was no longer Gonou; he had the scars to show who he once had been.

"Hakkai relax man," said Gojyo carefully rubbing circle's into his best friends back.

"She's too far in my memory Gojyo. I can see her as clear as day still," cried Hakkai.

_why don't you stay   
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
don't I give you what you need  
when she calls you will go  
there is one thing you should know  
we don't have to live this way  
baby why don't you stay_

you keep telling me baby  
there will come a time  
when you will leave her arms  
and forever be in mine 

Hakkai watched as Gojyo kissed one of the women who where hanging off of him. They where spending the next week in the town because Sanzo had caught some type of bug that made him extremely sick. After making sure his patient was sleeping and leaving instructions with Goku; he'd left to find Gojyo.

Even as he watched Gojyo clean up in cards, he noticed the little things. Like whenever a woman touched his cheeks his eyes flashed with fear for a millisecond. Or how he kept shooting him glances out of the corner of his eyes.

Not for the first time in his life Hakkai cursed the women that hung off Gojyo. None of them understood the hanyou. Not one of the women had held Gojyo when he cried after Banri had betrayed him. Not one of them had heard the man talk about his mover. And certainly none had watched the 'perverted kappa' play a mean game of chess.

"Hakkai why don't you join me?" asked Gojyo smiling.

"No thanks, Gojyo. I need to go check on my patient," said Hakkai before he left the room.

_but I don't think that's the truth  
and I don't like being used  
and I'm tired of waiting  
it's too much pain to have to bare  
to love a man you have to share_

why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
don't I give you what you need  
when she calls you will go  
there is one thing you should know  
we don't have to live this way  
baby why don't you stay  


Hakkai couldn't believe it. It cut him deeper than anything when Gojyo had just up and left. The one person who had been his rock had just walked out on him. To Hakkai it almost felt like Kanaan had left him all over again.

As he watched it rain he could still see Gojyo blowing him off and leaving with some women. To make matters worse it had started to rain and it didn't look like it was letting up. Staring out at the rain he didn't hear the door open until it was too late.

_I can't take it any longer  
but my will is getting stronger  
and I think I know just what I have to do  
I can't waste another minute  
after all that I've put in it  
I've given you my best  
why does she get the best of you  
so the next time you find  
you wanna leave her bed for mine_

why don't you stay  
I'm up off my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
you cant give me what I need  
when she begs you not to go  
there is one thing you should know  
I don't have to live this way  
baby why don't you stay

yeah yeah oh oh oh oha oh

Gojyo couldn't believe it when he made it back to the inn, after helping the young girl who was pregnant with a youkai's baby. Half the building was destroyed. As he got closer he saw the one thing that made his blood freeze. Hakkai in his demon form; hurt, just standing in the rain.

"Hakkai!" shouted Gojyo not caring about the danger of it all.

The demon Hakkai turned toward him smirking. Gojyo's heart went to his throat constricting about what he was about to say. There in front of Hakkai was a dead demon that looked exactly like Kanaan, from Hakkai's descriptions. Even as he got closer to Hakkai the demon hissed at him. Finally he was an arms length away. Not caring how dangerous it was he pulled the man into a tight hug.

"Gojyo thank you," said Hakkai after a second his limiters reappearing on his ears.

"Just Stay…"


End file.
